


Her good boy

by BehindTheShadows



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Lactation Kink, Magic, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Riding, Vaginal Fingering, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheShadows/pseuds/BehindTheShadows
Summary: Henry comes home earlier than planned and accidentally sees Regina masturbate. What comes afterwards was not something he expected.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Henry Mills
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Henry was on his way home, he was supposed to stay at his friend's house but the whole evening was just a mess and he was so annoyed by his friends and their stupid jokes he only wanted to go home.

Deciding to go straight to his room because he really wasn't in the mood to talk or to explain to his mother what happened tonight, he removed his shoes as quiet as possible and tip toed up the stairs. And then he heard it 'what was that' he thought. Giving it no mind he moved further up the stairs but he heard it again and this time he stopped. Walking down again he stood in the middle of the foyer and waited maybe his mind was playing tricks on him because if he wouldn't know it better he'd say someone was watching porn and then he heard it loud and clear a long breathy moan. 'oh my god is this really what I'm thinking it is' he thought and walked slowly in the direction of the study.

He heard soft music playing and saw the door was left ajar and there was barely any lights on in the room so it was kinda difficult so see anything at first. He pressed himself against the door frame to get a better look and then he saw her. 

Regina was lying on the couch in a bathrobe, one leg on the floor and the other bent over the sofa with her eyes closed. The robe was half open exposing her upper thighs and stomach but still covering her breast. Henry turned his head around he couldn't believe it 'why did she leave the door open' oh right she wasn't expecting him to be back until the next morning.   
He took a deep breath and peeked inside again 'is this really happening' he thought while he couldn't believe what he saw. Regina's hand was between her legs moving almost slowly up and down, her other hand was behind her head gripping the arm rest. 

Henry had a hard time not freaking out because this? This was one of his favorite fantasies but seeing it in real was a whole different level, watching his mother masturbate left him speechless, being so close and hearing her moans? He could already feel his pants getting tight. Should he leave and go to his room? Should he leave the house and pretend it never happened? 

But he couldn't take his eyes off of her, watching her hand like a hawk how she moved up and down, lifting her hips, letting out little whimpers. Her movements got faster and she let out an obscene loud moan, the hand which was gripping the arm rest moved to the table and 'oh my god is this a dildo' Henry thought. It was black, not very long, the tip was smaller but the middle was so thick, Henry thought he has seen one of those before in a video, he loved watching videos where woman got off on a big dildo maybe this was weird for a boy to enjoy this stuff but he preferred those videos over the 'normal one's'. 

His thoughts were interrupted by another loud moan, Regina was rubbing the dildo up and down her pussy, her other hand opened the robe completely. Henry thought he's going to faint when he saw her boobs for the first time, what he would give to be closer, put her nipples in his mouth and suck on them, he wanted to sit in her lap with her hand on his head pulling him closer. 

The music changed to something a little louder and Henry opened the door just tiny bit more to get a better look. Regina stopped moving and pushed the dildo slowly inside herself, her other hand went to her breast and she started pinching her nipple.   
"Oh yes that's it push it slowly inside just like that"   
Was she talking to someone Henry thought. No, no one was there.   
"That's it baby go deeper you're stretching me so good"   
Henry was transfixed, his mouth open breathing fast, he could feel his cock getting painfully hard. He wanted nothing more than to put his hand in his pants but what if she opened her eyes and saw him.   
"Oh baby you're doing so good, do it faster now push this big dildo deep inside me"   
He couldn't help it, he cupped himself over his pants and started stroking his cock. 

Regina was now pushing the dildo faster in and out, letting go of her nippel she scratched her nails over her stomach and gave her boob a hard slap. Henry couldn't believe it 'did she really just slapped herself oh shit I'm going to come in my pants'. Another hard slap on the other breast, Regina lifted her leg from the floor and put her foot on the table, her legs were wide open now, she stopped for second and then slammed the dildo back inside with a hard thrust. She moaned, pulled it slowly out and again pushed it hard inside again.   
"That's it baby that's exactly how I like it, slow hard thrusts, do it harder baby stretch me"   
She let out a whimper when the dildo was fully inside, she arched her back and fucked herself in such a rough way Henry couldn't believe his eyes.   
"Oh yes so good, you're making me feel so good baby, don't stop now"   
Henry had one hand on the door frame and the other in his pants now. He stroked himself and tried really hard not come.   
"Move it faster, push it deeper, go harder baby, oh yes right there. I'm so close, come on be a good boy and make mommy come"   
And then she did, she came so hard, back arching of the couch she let out a scream until her legs and arms went limp. 

Henry panicked, what was he supposed to do now? He hurried as quiet as possible back in the foyer, put his shoes back on and went outside. There he stood breathing fast looking around as if anyone could see him. He'll just wait a few minutes, go back in and pretend he just got home like nothing ever happened. 

'Did she refer to herself as mommy?' he thought. His mind went wild, this is like his personal dream come true, seeing his mom fucking herself with this big monster dildo and talking dirty and wanting to be called mommy? 

He opened the door and slammed it shut as loud as possible.   
"Hey mom I'm home early" he practically screamed.   
It took a moment and then Regina opened the door to the study and looked at him with wide eyes.   
"Henry is everything ok? Why are you home already? Did something happen?"  
Henry tried really hard not to look her in the eyes, shrugging his shoulders he said "nah everything's fine I just… I don't know I just wanted to come home. I'll just go to my room ok and read for while."  
"Did you eat? I could fix you something if you're hungry?" Regina asked.   
"No thanks mom I'm ok" he was already half up the stairs.   
"I'll be up for a little while longer just tell me if you need anything ok honey?" 

He didn't reply practically jumping up the stairs to his room and went straight in the ensuite bathroom. He pulled down his pants and grabbed his cock hard, squeezing it he let out a long breath and started stroking himself fast. 'it hurts so bad I don't think I've ever been this hard in my life' he thought. It didn't take long until he came while thinking about his mom's words 'I'm so close… be a good boy and make mommy come'.   
He wanted to be her good boy, he wanted to make her feel good, do everything she told him to, he wanted to be the one pushing that big fat dildo in her pussy and make her come.

After lying in bed for 30 minutes Henry groaned out loud because he actually was hungry. So he got up and went down in the kitchen. Maybe she wouldn't hear him?   
He opened the door and of course there she was already fixing him a sandwich.   
"Hey honey I thought you might be hungry after all"   
Still trying to avoid any eye contact Henry sat down at the kitchen Island and took a bite from the sandwich. 

"Thanks mom that's really good" he said.   
"So did something happen tonight? You seem a little out of it"   
"No nothing I was just annoyed by Nick and Thomas and their stupid jokes so I came home" Henry answered. He looked down at his plate und took another bite 'weird all of this seems so unreal like I'm dreaming or something' he thought 'and how did she change her clothes so fast earlier?' 

"Is there something you want to ask me honey?"   
"Um… no? Why do you ask mom?"   
"It's the way you look at me as if there's a lot on your mind and you're struggling to find the right words"   
Henry had no idea what came over him but he said "So um… I mean…not that it's important or anything but…um are you dating someone?"   
Regina looked at him with wide eyes and arched her eyebrow.   
"Is there a particular reason you're asking me that Henry?" she said with a little smirk.   
"No, no reason" he blushed and took another bite.   
"I just thought that umm I mean maybe you wanted to?"  
"Don't speak with your mouth full" she said with a stern look. Regina leaned forward a little, put both her hands on the table and said "No I'm not dating anyone. Is there anything else you want to ask me?"   
"No?"   
"And here I thought you wanted to talk because you feel embarrassed about what happened" Regina said and turned around to wash her hands over the sink.

'Oh shit does she know' Henry thought. 'what am I supposed to do now? Deny it? Lie? Shit shit shit'   
Regina took a look over her shoulder and smiled to herself 'oh he looks so cute when he's embarrassed' she thought.   
Henry turned bright red trying to figure out what to say.   
"So um it's…I didn't do it on purpose, it's just I… I  
I don't know, I know it's wrong but I… I couldn't help myself" his hands were in his lap and he stared at the plate in front of him. He could feel her eyes on him but couldn't bring himself to look up.   
"You didn't do it on purpose? Henry you don't have to lie to me" she said trying to hold back a laugh.   
"I think it's totally normal. I mean I was a little confused at first because I wasn't expecting a boy your age to enjoy this kind of stuff but if it's what you like you don't have to feel embarrassed about it honey"   
Henry couldn't believe it. 'is she being serious right now?' he thought.   
"Okay?" he said.   
"And if you have any questions go ahead and ask. I think it's better to talk about this instead of searching the internet especially since you're still young and have no real experience."  
"Okay" Henry couldn't bring out more than one word, he was still in some sort of weird trance and couldn't believe this was really happening.   
"You don't have any experience right honey?"   
"Um well I mean no?" Henry said.   
"Are you lying again sweetheart?"   
"I made out with this girl like a month ago and…it wasn't really anything, nothing happened"   
"Did you want to? Did you want something to happen?" Regina asked   
"Yes?"   
"Henry? Talk to me baby"   
Oh shit she called him baby, Henry's face turned even more red and he could already feel his cock getting hard. He needed to go to his room as soon as possible otherwise she'd see the bulge in his pants.   
"So um yeah I… I wanted to have sex with her but then it got all weird and I left"   
"What happened? Were you confused and didn't know what to do honey?" Regina's voice was so soft, Henry got even more turned on because he loved it when she talked like that.   
"No, no I knew what to do. It was just that um…we were in the back of Nick's car and there isn't much space right and she…she unzipped my pants and put her hand inside my boxers and then…um then…she looked all weird at me and said 'are you serious' and then she looked shocked so I assumed that maybe there's something wrong with me or you know that my…my penis is too small or something so yeah I left. But can I please go to my room now mom? And I'm sorry about the other thing ok! It won't happen again promise."

Regina didn't even blink and was looking straight in his eyes.   
"The other thing is fine Henry. I assumed you just forgot to delete your search history and there's nothing wrong with watching porn ok honey?"   
"Porn? What? What are you talking about mom?"   
"My laptop, you used it when yours was broken and when I opened the browser there was still this video open so I clicked on it"   
"Oh oh okay yeah I'm sorry about that mom"   
"You know honey just one more thing. So this toy the woman in the video used well it was rather big and I don't want you to think that everyone enjoys this…well this size ok? Everyone is different and that's fine. Oh and don't worry about this girl I'm pretty sure there's everything ok with you down there." she pointed at his crotch and arched her eyebrow.   
Henry tried to hide his ever growing erection. Regina was still looking at him with an amused smile on her lips.  
"Henry?"   
"Yes mom?"   
"Do you enjoy watching this kind of videos?"   
"Um I mean yes?"   
"So you like seeing a woman giving herself a good time? Because don't get me wrong but I would have guessed that well you'd rather watch something with a men and a woman?"   
"I did but you know most videos are kinda fake right and I just don't like it so I found more videos like that and yeah I mean….yeah I like to watch it"   
"Good. That's good"   
"You think it's good?"  
"Of course I do honey. That's why I wanted to talk to you about it. I thought you may have questions or are unsure about certain things and I want to help you, I want to make sure you're feeling good." 

Henry was biting his lip hard looking anywhere but at his mom.   
"So yeah maybe I do have some questions. It's…I mean…so the toy in the video? Do you enjoy this stuff?   
Finally Regina thought. She tried so hard to be all soft and understanding so her little prince would open up to her.   
"I actually do Henry. I'm not sure if it's the exact same model like the one in the video but there are a lot of different ones and yes I myself enjoy it very much."  
"And is there….is there a huge difference between the ones which are like normal you know and the ones which are vibrating?" his voice was so small. He still couldn't believe this was really happening.  
"Yes there's a difference. When it's vibrating it gives you a nice massage and you feel it everywhere. There are different setting so if you turned it higher it can get really intense. But let me ask you something honey…why do you enjoy this so much? What is it about seeing a woman masturbate?"

This was it Henry thought. This was getting too much for him. He was painfully hard now to the point that it hurt.   
"I think I just enjoy seeing how they enjoy themselves? I mean I also love to watch other videos right but like I said it's so fake and it's not how I imagine things."  
"How do you imagine things baby?" Regina asked   
"I like…so I like it when they um…when they call each other names? And kinda pretend to be someone else?"   
"So you mean like role play? Dressing up?"   
"No? I don't know I guess not? More like…um like someone is telling the other what to do? And then kinda…."   
Regina was still looking him deep in the eyes and said "So you mean like one is being the submissive and the other is dominating them? Is this what you're trying to say?" 

He couldn't sit still anymore. Subconsciously licking his lips he stood up and said "I'm sorry mom but I really need to catch up on homework so I'll go to my room now ok."   
Regina's eyes roamed over his body. Smirking when she saw the big bulge in his pants.   
"Oh? Do you need help with anything? You seem a little tense honey maybe I should prepare you a nice bath so you can relax and relieve some tension?"   
Henry just stared at her unable to say anything. Clearing his throat he just wanted to tell her it's fine when she said" come now darling let mommy take care of you ok. You'll feel so much better after soaking in the tub for a while." 

She took his hand and lead him up the stairs into her bedroom. Disappearing into the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror. 'maybe a bath isn't a good idea after all' she thought.   
Henry meanwhile stood in the middle of the room trying to calm himself down. 'How are you supposed to hide your hard on when you have to undress' he thought. 

Regina walked out of the bathroom with an evil smile.   
"Is there something wrong honey? Did our little chat make you uncomfortable?"   
She stood right in front of him putting her hand on his shoulder, still smiling she said "Did I give you a hard time? I only wanted you to open up to me and help you to figure things out. Is there anything else you wanted to know?"   
Henry hesitated for a moment and said "It's not weird right? I mean what I said earlier that I…that I like it when they call each other names?"   
"No it's not weird at all honey. What for names do you like in particular?"   
"It's um…like baby?"   
"Well a lot of people are saying it not only in a sexual way. What for names do you want to call someone hm?"  
"I…um…" he couldn't get the words out.   
"Say it darling." Regina put her hand under his chin and made him look at her. Her voice wasn't soft anymore more like she was scolding him. He loved it.   
"Miss or ma'am or….or maybe…"  
"What else? Say it baby?"   
She gripped his chin harder and looked him deep in the eyes "Say it baby. Be my good boy and tell me"   
"Mommy" the moment he said it his head crashed on her shoulder. He let out little sobs and pressed his nose on her neck. Regina put her arms around him and pulled him close. She could feel his cock pressing against her leg and let out a little moan. 

"Oh baby calm down. You did so good telling me about your desires I'm so proud of you."  
One hand was waving through his hair while the other made soothing circles on his back.   
"This is also something you like right? Getting praised? Me telling you you did good?"   
"Mmmhmm" Henry mumbled against her neck. Shifting his hips to put a little distance between his cock and his mothers leg Henry had a hard time staying upright.

"Does it hurt baby? Since we had our little talk it got harder and harder right? Did you imagine all those things you like while we were talking honey?"   
"Maybe? I…I couldn't help it."   
"Of course you couldn't. But now it's been a while and it must be so uncomfortable for you right? Having your imagination running wild and not being able to do anything about it. Oh sweetheart."   
She was pulling him closer again, pressing her leg between his and his head back against her neck.   
"Is my little boy hard? Is your little cock hurting baby?"   
Henry groaned loud and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.   
"Answer me Henry. Is your little cock hard?"  
"Yes"  
"Yes what baby?"   
"Yes mommy!"   
"Oh there's my good boy" she moved her hand down his back and squeezed his ass. Henry moaned and pressed himself harder against her leg.   
"Do you need mommy to help you make the pain go away?"   
"Mmmmhmmm"   
Regina grabbed his hair making him wince in pain. With her mouth on his ear she said "Words honey, use your words or mommy doesn't know what you need."   
"I need…my pants are too tight there's not enough space it hurts. It hurts so bad mommy."  
"See that wasn't so difficult now was it? From now on when I ask you a question I expect an answer is that understood?"   
"Yes ma'am." 

Regina slowly opened the buttons on his pants and let them fall to the ground. Henry pressed his forehead on her shoulder and tried to control his breathing, he was so close already just one little touch and he'd probably come on the spot.   
"Oh my what do we have here."   
Regina looked between them and saw Henry's cock straining against his boxers. Didn't he say this girl freaked out when she touched his cock? And didn't he think it was because he believed he wasn't big enough? From what Regina could see it looked big. Oh she couldn't wait to see for herself. So she slid her hand down his stomach and into his boxers and without hesitation grabbed his cock. 

"Oh baby now I know why this stupid girl freaked out on you. This cock is big, no wonder you couldn't hide it it's huge baby."  
She started stroking him. He was so hard she was expecting him to cum any moment.   
Henry was in a trance like condition, moving his hips to meet her strokes. With his arms around her shoulders and his face buried in her neck he let out little moans.   
"Is this what my boy needs? Hmm? Tell me baby does it feel good?"  
"Yes, yes it feels so good…I'm…I'm shit I can't hold back much longer, please go faster."   
Regina stopped and squeezed his cock hard. Henry winced and almost wanted to protest when she said "Oh no baby I make the rules here and when I tell you you can come you will and not one second before you understand me?"   
"Yes"   
"Yes what?"   
"Yes ma'am yes I'll ask ok but please, please."  
Regina couldn't help it, she laughed out loud. Digging her nail in his ass she continued her strokes.   
"I want you to say it Henry. I want you to tell me that you need this. How much do you need to come all over mommy's hand because your little boy cock is so hard and big you can't think of anything else except my fist jerking you off?"   
She went faster almost painfully squeezing him.   
"Please, I need…I need to come…"   
"Say it! Be my good boy and say it."   
Henry let out a loud moan and mumbled incoherent words in her neck. Regina stopped immediately and squeezed his cock again hard.   
"What did I say earlier? When I ask you something I am expecting an answer! So tell me sweetheart are you desperate to come? Does it hurt? What do you need hm?"   
"Mommy…please my cock is so hard it hurts and I wanna come all over your hand because….because I've been thinking about this a million times, everytime I get so hard thinking about how you'd use me and make me your pet, how you'd fuck yourself on my cock and use me in any way you want."  
"My good good boy this is exactly what mommy wanted to hear. Now pump your hips faster baby and come for me."  
Wildly moving his hips Henry grabbed her shoulders and whimpered.   
"Oh honey your cock is burning hot it's so thick I can barely hold it. What if I tied you down on the bed and ride your thick cock until I'm satisfied and you my darling are not allowed to come until I tell you to? Hmm would you like that baby boy?"   
And that's when he came with a scream.   
"Good boy" 

After Henry came down from his orgasm still gripping Regina's shoulders hard, he stepped back a little and looked embarrassed to floor. What was he supposed to do now? Just go back to his room? Regina saw how embarrassed he was and started to chuckle. Waving her hands through his hair she stepped behind him and pulled him close.   
"What now darling? Don't tell me that's all you've got? You're a teenage boy I was expecting a little more enthusiasm?"   
Henry wanted to turn around but her grip on him was tight. Regina moved her hands up and down over his chest and throat down to his dick.   
" I'll give you a few more minutes and then you should be ready again right honey?"  
Her hand went lower and cupped his balls. Henry let out little whimpers and tried to turn around again in her embrace.   
"Are you a little sensitive baby? Don't tell me you're not already thinking about what I'm going to do to you next hm?"   
Henry took a deep breath and tried to focus on what to say and not his mom's hand massaging his balls.   
"I do yeah…but it's kinda difficult to concentrate with your hand doing this?"   
Regina let go, moved her hand slowly over his still sensitive cock and started scratching her nails over his stomach.   
"Well I guess then I have to stop touching you right honey? Because I want you to talk to me and if you can't do this while I'm touching you I simply have to stop".   
Holding back a laugh Regina went over to the bed. 

"Get on the bed sweetheart. Lay on your back hands over your head. "  
Henry closed his eyes for a moment, he was getting hard again. Shit if she wouldn't touch him how was he supposed to survive whatever came next?   
" Oh what do we have here? Is my little prince getting hard again?" she scratched her nails over his upper thighs and grabbed his cock, moving her thumb slowly over the tip. Her other hand had a tight grip on his chin, she moved her thumb over his lips.   
"Well baby since you came so fast earlier which I guess is because your little cock simply couldn't take it anymore I'll do a little spell because you know sweetheart mommy isn't satisfied so easily. I want to ride this pretty thick cock as long as I want. So here's what will happen baby you won't be able to come until I say so and until then your cock stays hard."  
Henry moand and closed his eyes again. Arching his back he tried to push up against her hand. Regina smirked 'oh how cute he looks, already so desperate and needy again'. She pressed her thumb slightly in his mouth.   
" Open your mouth honey and suck"  
Henry did as told. He swirled his tongue around her finger and sucked.   
"You're so eager baby. Look at you, is my baby boy desperate for mommy's touch?"  
Henry hummed closing his eyes again. This felt so good he thought. Letting go he said "Yes please…it feels so good" he whimpered a little and went back to sucking her finger.   
"Oh but I'm not really doing anything sweetheart. Are you saying that this is already enough? I think I'll have to train you better, I want you to be able to hold your orgasm back as long as possible do you understand me? Good boys have to do what mommy says and this is what you want right darling? "  
Henry let go of her finger and said " yes, yes please I wanna be good".   
"Now on the bed honey, lie with your hands over your head like I said". 

Henry positioned himself in the middle of the bed and waited for more instructions. 'What is she going to do next' he thought. 'This is probably only a dream anyway'. Closing his eyes he tried to relax maybe it really was only a dream. 

Regina stood at the end of the bed and slowly undressed. Seeing Henry's eyes go wide she smiled 'oh this is going to be fun' she thought.   
"Close your eyes sweetheart and don't open them until I tell you to".   
Henry obeyed and tried to relax again which wasn't easy since his cock was so painfully hard he thought he's never been this hard before and now seeing his mom naked didn't help. 

Regina climbed on top of him and straddled his upper thighs. She leaned forward a little and scratched her nails up his chest. Oh how she wanted to scratch harder or use some nice toy to leave marks on him.   
Trailing higher she squeezed his throat a little and said "Open your mouth and stick your tongue out baby and hands on the headboard and don't move"   
Doing just that Henry waited for more instructions.   
But nothing came, instead Regina moved further up and lowered her pussy slowly down on his mouth. She waited a moment to check if he kept his eyes closed. When he did she lowered herself completely down. At the first contact with his tongue Regina let out an obscene moan.   
"Oh that's just right honey" she moaned .   
"mmmhh don't move be a good boy and try to make your tongue as hard as you can. I warn you don't pull it back, let mommy fuck herself on your pretty little mouth. I need a little warm up and I'm pretty sure your cock will get even harder when you have my juice in your mouth. "

Having Henry's tongue on her pussy felt amazing. She grabbed his hair with one hand and put the other on wall and started riding his mouth.   
"Now sweetheart how do you like that?"   
Henry could barely breath so he didn't really know how he was supposed to answer? Pulling his head back by his hair Regina said "Is it difficult to give me a proper answer?"   
"Yes, yes ma'am it is I'm sorry!"   
"I'll forgive you darling. Now be a good boy and do exactly what I tell you yes?"   
"Of course ma'am anything".   
Henry stuck his tongue out and Regina lowered herself down again pressing her clit down on his tongue.   
"You feel that baby? That's my clit, now make little circles slowly not to fast…mmmhhh...oh yeah just like that. A little more sweetheart, swirl your tongue around the little nub". 

Grabbing his hair harder she pulled is mouth even closer against her pussy.   
"Oh you're doing so good baby. Now suck on it, take it in your mouth and suck on it…Ohhh good boy just like that….more, more suck me harder." 

Regina was having a hard time being still and letting her little boy experiment on her pussy. Since this was obviously his first time eating someone out she tired to hold still and let him quite literally suckle on her pussy. But she wanted nothing more than to ride his face hard until he couldn't breathe anymore and smear her juice all over his face. 

"Now baby flick your tongue over my clit. Left right left right you hear me?...yes honey that's good a little faster now…oh now you've got it right good boy".  
Moaning loudly and pulling his hair so hard that she nearly ripped it out Regina couldn't hold back any longer. With one hand still on the wall she started riding his face. His tongue moved up and down her folds and her clit bumped against his nose every time so delicious she thought to herself 'I could do this for hours. Having his pretty little mouth sucking me off oh I think I need more than only one orgasm'. 

"That's it my boy you're doing so good. Now put your lips around my clit darling and suck...yes baby that's it…a little more…ohhhh mmmhh yeah good boy you're a fast learner that's exactly how I like it….don't stop".

Regina let go of the wall and pinched her nipples. Oh how she wanted him to sit in her lap and suck her nipples like the good obedient boy he is while she's filling herself with one of her nice big dilos. 

"Harder now baby…oh yessss that's good. Prepare yourself to do this from now on every time I feel like I need my little boys tongue. You hear me Henry? You'll get on your knees and suck mommy's pussy anytime I want you to". 

Henry's jaw started to get numb but he didn't give up. He lapped and sucked and tried everything to hear those moans.   
Finally Regina couldn't hold back any longer and came hard on his face.

Regina lifted herself off of his face and crashed down beside him. She turned her head to the side and smirked 'oh my his cock is so hard maybe I should give him a little taste how it feels to get a blow job' she thought.   
Leaning up on her elbow she checked if his eyes were still closed and licked the tip of his cock.   
Henry still trying to catch his breath after nearly suffocating under his mom's pussy jerked his hips and groaned.   
"Hold still Honey or I'll stop" Regina said.   
"Please…I'm so hard...I don't think I can't hold back much longer...please."  
"Oh baby did you forget what I said earlier?"   
Regina swirled her tongue over the tip a couple more time.   
"I told you I'll use magic so you'll be unable to come and stay hard until I decide you can come. Did you forget that already?"   
Henry felt like crying because yes he totally forgot about that and now he really didn't know what to do or say. The only thing he could think about was his need to come. 

After a couple more minutes of licking his cock and no answer from Henry Regina felt ready for another round. Getting up on her knees she straddled his stomach her back facing the wall. Her hands on his upper thighs she scratched her nails up and down. 

"Open your eyes honey." Regina said.   
Henry did and what he saw was so overwhelming he did the first thing which came to mind and put his hands on her ass.   
"Tss tss tss what did I say baby? Hands on the headboard or did I give you permission to touch me?"   
Removing his hands immediately Henry put his hands back over his head.   
"I'm sorry…I was just so…I mean wow I couldn't help myself I'm sorry ma'am." 

Regina wanted to tease him a little more and moved her ass slowly up and down covering his stomach with her wetness. 

"Do you enjoy the view sweetheart?"  
" Yes! Yes I do ma'am! I love your ass…it's…its so sexy…. "  
"Oh there's more right? You don't have to lie baby I know your eyes are constantly on my ass. So tell me what is it you're thinking about when you're alone in your room with your dick in your hand?"   
Henry tried to focus 'oh shit there's like a million different things I'm thinking about when I jerk off what do I say?'   
"I'm thinking about…touching it I mean your ass I wanna touch it and…also how hot it'd be to uhmm to…"

Regina stopped moving, put her hands on his hips and looked over her shoulder.   
"To what sweetheart? Tell me."   
"I was thinking…how it'd be to…"  
He couldn't say it, he felt embarrassed but also helpless. How was he supposed to think when she's sitting on top of him?   
"Oh sweetheart there's no need to be embarrassed? Let me help you a little."  
Leaning forward Regina gave Henry the perfect view of her ass and pussy.   
"Now darling did you think about fucking it hm? Is that it baby? Putting your big cock in my tight little hole?"   
Henry groaned loud. Her words were killing him and this spell was killing him too. It felt as if he's constantly on the edge and then nothing happens he can't cum.   
"No answer? Hmm let's see what did I say? Oh yes I'm expecting an answer whenever I ask you a question and what did I say if I don't get one?"   
"I'm sorry I'm so sorry it's just so hard to focus."   
"Oh I can see something else what's really hard baby. It's your cock and since you didn't give me an answer I don't think you'll be allowed to come any time soon."   
Regina moved her thumb over the tip of his cock and chuckled when Henry lifted his hips to get more friction.   
"Oh no this is your own fault. One simple answer and I'd have perhaps giving you permission? But now that I think about it I don't think I'd have because look at this thick cock."

She couldn't wait anymore. She was so wet and ready her pussy needed this cock now. Lifting herself up she grabbed him hard and moved the tip over her clit. Moaning loud she imagined how good it would feel inside her how it would stretch her. Henry couldn't even breath. Seeing how she grabbed his dick and moved her ass up and down.   
"Look at it, don't close your eyes honey I want you to see how your thick cock will disappear in my pussy." 

She positioned him at her entrance, took a deep breath and sunk down slowly. She wanted to go fast, fuck herself on his dick but oh how good it felt getting slowly inch by inch of his cock inside.   
"You see this baby? Half of your cock is already inside me."  
Henry was transfixed….   
Sinking down completely Regina let out a long moan and gripped his thighs digging her nails in his skin.   
"Oh honey do you feel that? Do you feel how your cock is stretching me? Ohhh it's just the right size honey."  
Without moving she squeezed her pussy around around him. Henry couldn't help himself and started whining, his fingers had a tight grip on the headboard and he wished he could touch her, he wanted to have his hands on her ass and tell her to fuck his little cock, to fuck her little boy,using him however she wished. He wanted to make her come again. 

Regina lifted herself up on her knees, pulling all the way out and sinking down again.   
"What's the matter sweetheart? No answer from you?"  
She started a nice rhythm, rotating her hips but still so very slowly.   
"Now darling I'm getting impatient here. Tell me how does it feel?"   
"It feels amazing…please don't stop."  
"Oh I won't sweetheart not until I'm absolutely satisfied."   
Lifting herself off a little Regina pinched her nipples hard and looked over her shoulder.   
"Now darling spread your legs a little bit and press your heels in the mattress…yes good boy and now push your hips up baby…ahhhh yes good boy just like that."  
Henry did it again pushing his hips up as best as he could. Regina still pinching her nipples moaned…   
"A little faster now sweetheart…oh yes baby so good push your cock deep inside me. That's it go faster now I want you to push this thick cock all the way in….oh Henry yes make mommy feel good." 

Henry was panting hard, the position was a little awkward he couldn't go as fast as he wanted so he tried his best. Holding the headboard he pushed his hips up feeling her pussy clenching around his cock he groaned.   
"Mommy it feels so good…my…my dick is going to explode."   
"Oh baby yes you're doing so good move faster now. Do it honey push this cock inside and stretch mommy's pussy….ah fuck baby just a little bit more." 

Henry gave everything, pumping his hips up as fast as he could manage.   
"Mommy? Mommy please I wanna cum I wanna cum in your pussy….i promise I'll be a good boy but please let me cum."   
"Oh is my baby boy needy? Ohhhh yes pump your hips faster now…your big dick feels amazing honey. Keep this up and I'll let you come but first you'll make mommy cum you hear me baby?"   
"Yes ma'am."

Regina let go of her nipples and put her hands back on his thighs to steady herself. She smirked and thought she wouldn't let him come now oh no this was only the first round and she had definitely more ideas what to do with her little prince and also how to torture him a little more. 

Moving her ass up and down faster now Regina said "My good boy that's it. You're stretching me so good….oh baby I'm so close keep that up and make mommy come!"   
Henry tightened his grip on the headboard and gave everything. Regina threw her head back and came with loud moan. 

TBC???


	2. Chapter 2

Regina was panting hard, letting her head fall back in her neck she inhaled deeply. She was still slightly rotating her hips, her nails still digging into his upper thighs.   
"Oh honey that was just what I needed."   
Henry couldn't even form words right now. He was still holding on to the headboard, his knuckles white trying hard to calm himself down. He was still so painfully hard because of the spell. 

Almost unconsciously Regina leaned forward, pressed his legs together and put her hands on his shins. Lifting her ass up, she let his cock slip out. Bracing herself on her right hand she moved her other hand back, grabbed his dick and pressed it between her ass cheeks.   
"Mmmhhh sweetheart this feels amazing. You're still so very hard are you baby?"   
Lifting her ass up and down, she let his dick glide through her folds. 

"Do you like the view Honey? I'm pretty sure your little hard cock right here wants nothing more than to bury himself in my tight asshole am I right?"   
Henry opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He really wanted to say 'yes that's exactly what he wants' but seeing his mom in front of him on her knees squeezing his dick with her ass cheeks? He just stared at her without a single word coming out of his mouth.   
"I'll remind you one last time sweetheart, when I ask you a question I want an answer or do I have to take other measures?"   
Taking a deep breath Henry said "I'm sorry…I'm really trying...it's just…shit…"  
Covering his face with his hands he let out a little sob. 

Regina let go of his dick and got up. Standing at the end of the bed, she watched him with an amused smile. 'oh he looks adorable like this' she thought.   
"Look at me Henry."   
Pulling his hands away he opened his eyes and leaned up on his elbows.   
"Maybe we should have a little chat don't you think? Listen to me Henry I'll ask you a question and I don't want you to think about it too much, I don't want you to feel ashamed or contemplate your words, I just want you to say the first thing which comes to mind do you understand."

Swallowing loudly he nodded his head.   
"Yes. Yes ok I understand."   
"Good boy. Now sweetheart look at me."   
Regina had her hands on her breast and pinched her nipples. Twisting them with her thumb and index finger until they were hard again.   
She then let one hand slowly slide down, lifted one leg up on the bed and let one finger glide through her wet folds. Pulling out again she held her hand up.   
"Move a little closer Honey. I want you to sit right here on the edge of the mattress."   
Sliding forward until he sat upright, feet on the floor, he looked up at her with wide waiting eyes.   
Regina held her hand right in front of his face.   
"You see this? That's my cum sweetheart. That's what your cock did to me. Now remember what I said, I'll ask you something and I want you to say the first thing you're thinking about ok?"   
"Yes…yes ma'am." 

Arching her eyebrow Regina grabbed his hair almost gently and held him in position. With her other hand she slid her index finger from her knee slowly over her thigh to her pussy.   
"Look at my hand Henry."  
So very slowly she pushed her finger back inside and let out a small whiny moan.  
"Oh sweetheart you have no idea how very wet I still am."   
Pulling out, she held her hand right in front of his face again. Without even thinking about it Henry opened his mouth. Seeing this Regina smiled at him and pushed her finger in his mouth to let him lick it clean.   
"Now here is the question honey. What do you think does mommy need to be completely satisfied?" 

Knowing he couldn't think about this too long, he looked at her and said "For me to be a good boy?"   
Tightening her hand in his hair, she pulled his face against her stomach.   
"That's absolutely right baby. That's exactly the answer I wanted to hear! And tell me Henry, is that what you want? Is that what you and your hard cock need? To be my good obedient boy?"   
"Yes…yes I want to be good for you and I want…I want you to show me how I can make you feel good…I've never done any those things but I wanna learn. I want you to let me try…."  
"Of course I'll let you try honey. Don't worry there's so much to learn for you. I'll show you all the different ways to satisfy my pussy." 

Holding him close by the back of his head Regina put her leg down on the floor.   
After a moment she said "Move back on the bed again honey."   
Doing so he sat against the headboard Indian style and looked down at his hard dick.   
Regina sat down beside and lifted his chin to look him in the eyes.   
"Does it still hurt baby?"   
Spreading her legs a little wider, she moved her hand down and covered her thumb in her wetness. Turning to her side, she started making little circles on the tip of his cock.   
Henry let his head fall back and remembered to answer before he gets scolded again.   
"Yes it does. I've never felt like this. It's like my dick is even harder than normal."  
"It probably is but don't worry sweetheart by the end of the night you will feel better than ever before." 

Reaching to her side Regina grabbed a big pillow and put it behind her. Now on her back comfortable leaning against the headboard, she spread her legs again.   
"Slide down a little honey and turn on your side."  
Doing so he put his arm under his head and let his other fall on his hip.   
"Look baby there's a hard nipple right in front of your mouth don't you think it needs a little attention?"   
Without hesitating he latched onto her nipple and started sucking. Regina cupped the back of his head and pulled him closer. 

"Oh you're doing good baby. Do it a little harder but don't use your teeth. You hear me Henry? No teeth!"   
Sucking as if there was actually milk coming out, he hummed to himself. This is exactly what he needed. So many times did he imagine how he wanted to sit in her lap and suck on her nipples.   
Reaching with her hand over her body, she grabbed the base of his dick and gave him a squeeze. Not expecting it, Henry jerked and bit down on her nipple.   
"What have I just told you? No teeth Henry and what do you do?"   
"Oh god I'm so sorry. I didn't see where your hand is and it…it was just so unexpected. I'm really sorry!"   
"Give me your hand baby."  
Holding his hand by the wrist, she guided him between her legs.   
"Now flex your index and middle finger honey. Yes like that. Now move them up and down…not too fast, not too much pressure, just slightly up and down. Very good baby…you feel how wet I am?"

Henry didn't know if he was doing it right but he was sure she'd tell him if he did something wrong.   
"Stop right there. Do you feel that baby? Do you feel how swollen my clit is? What do you think you should do right now?"   
"I should make it better? Maybe move my fingers faster? Or maybe put my mouth on it? You said earlier that you like my mouth?"   
"Oh I do honey but right now I want you to learn how to finger me right. Now use the tip of your finger and make little circles ok." 

Regina let her head fall back and looked up at the ceiling. It turned her on so much how her little innocent boy was massaging her and tried his best to make her feel good. She didn't even want him to know what to do. No she liked how inexperienced he was. It actually turned her on more than anything. 

"You're doing good baby. Do it a little faster now…oh yes just like that."  
"You like it mommy? Is it making your pussy feel better?"   
"Yes sweetheart it does but do you know what would even feel better?"   
Shaking his head no he looked up at her.   
"If you'd put your mouth back on my nipple and suck it."   
Henry thought to himself that this was probably one of his favorite things to do. Not that he did any of those things before but having her nipple in his mouth felt like heaven. 

Regina lifted one of her legs to spread wider and give her little boy better access and thought about earlier when she fucked herself in her study. Of course she knew about Henry watching her and when he didn't leave she thought why not give him a little show.   
The toy from earlier was one of her biggest ones and suddenly a thought crossed her mind. Her little boy fist fucking her.   
"Oh my god baby so good."  
She felt her pussy clenching around nothing and knew she needed more. The thought of his whole hand inside her, of him on his knees waiting for instructions on how to do it? Shit she was beyond turned on. 

"Oh Henry my good little boy, you're making mommy feel so good!"   
She sneaked her hand back between their bodies and grabbed his aching hard dick. Making a tight fist, she started pumping. Henry was pushing his hips and meeting her thrusts.   
"Henry baby now I want you to slap it. Slap my clit."   
He let go of her nipple and looked up at her with an uncertain look.   
"You heard me right Darling. Slap my pussy. Do it now!"   
Without waiting he gave her clit an almost gentle little slap. Regina tightened her hand in his hair to the point that it hurt and said "Now do it harder baby. Don't hold back. Give my wet pussy a nice hard slap." 

And that's what he did. He smashed his hand down, directly hitting her needy clit.   
"Yes like that…ohhhhh Henry again. Do it again, slap mommy's little aching clit."   
And he did. Each slap a little harder than the one before.   
"You're doing so good baby. Again! Do it again…Oh baby boy you're hurting mommy's pussy so good."   
With one final hard slap Regina arched her back and let out a little scream.   
Henry was still pumping his hips to get more friction but was also transfixed seeing his mom like this.   
"Now put your fingers back on my clit and make tight little circles….faster honey. Make mommy come."   
"Am I doing it right? Is this how you like it mommy?"   
"Yes baby you're doing so good. You'll get a reward for fingering my cunt just the way I like it."

Still having his cock in her hand, she squeezed without even realizing how hard. Henry whined and buried his face in her neck.   
"Argh Mom…mommy it hurts."   
"I know baby. Press your fingers harder on my clit and make me come and I'll give your aching hard cock exactly what it needs."   
With all the concentration he had left, he moved his fingers as fast as he could over her swollen clit. 

"Ahhhh fuck so good. Yes baby boy that's it I'm coming."  
Grabbing his wrist, she pressed his hand flat on her pussy and let out a long moan. 

Coming down from her high, she heard Henry's small voice right beside her ear.   
"Mommy? Mommy please it hurts so bad…could you…could you please do something about it."   
Laughing to herself, Regina said "Of course baby. You did so good, you really do deserve a little reward now."   
Sitting upright, she looked him over. He had a tight grip on the sheets, his knuckles white. 'oh I really let him wait a little too long did I? Regina thought. 

"Get up sweetheart, I want you to stay at the end of the bed."   
Hurrying up, he practically jumped out of the bed.   
Now that he stood in front of her, Regina thought if it was really a good idea to give him a reward like that. She didn't want him to think that simply because he did one thing right he'd get everything he wanted. 

But seeing his thick cock standing at attention, she didn't really care because her pussy was still in need to get filled. 

Moving slowly forward, she looked him deep in the eyes.   
"Look at you so eager to please."   
"Yes ma'am please I do anything."   
"Oh I know honey I know. Take your dick in your hand baby and start stroking it."   
Henry closed his hand around his dick and started stroking slowly up and down.   
"Yes just like that. Is this how you do it sweetheart? Starting slow trying to back a little longer?"   
"Sometimes yeah I…I try to last longer but it's so difficult you know?"  
"Of course it is baby. When you lie in bed at night and think of all the things your cock needs but can't have I imagine it's difficult to last long. But it's different now honey because now I'll do all those delicious things with your beautiful big cock, things you didn't even know existed."  
Stroking faster now, Henry wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. 

"Mommy? What do you want me to do? Should I continue? Is this what you want me to do?"  
"So polite, very good Henry. Tell me, don't you feel good right now? Doesn't it feel good to give your aching dick a little attention?"   
"Yes it feels good but…but like…like it's not enough?"   
"Oh? Tell me baby what is it you need?"  
"I need…"  
Licking his lips, Henry tried to take a deep breath.   
"I need…you. I need…I want to have my dick back inside you…please."   
"Very good sweetheart. More, tell me more. Tell me exactly what you need."   
Regina was so impatient by now, she wanted to hear him say it. Her sweet little boy standing with his hard cock in front of her and telling her what he really needed was exactly what made her pussy ready for another round. 

"I need to feel you. I need….I need to feel your pussy clenching around my cock…when you where sitting on top of me? You were squeezing your pussy so hard and…and that was the best thing I've ever felt. I need you to do it again…."  
"More baby. You're doing so good. What else do you need?"  
"I…I was thinking how it'd be if…if you'd let me fuck you from behind. You'd still be in control of course…"  
Laughing out loud Regina said "Of course I'm control darling. I'll always be in control no matter what for position we are in! And since you were doing so good telling me about your needs I guess that will be your reward." 

Turning around, she pulled the pillow under her stomach and positioned herself on her knees and elbows. Looking over her shoulder, she lifted her ass high in the air.   
"You see this darling? My pussy is already waiting for you."  
Moving right behind her, Henry wasn't sure if he was allowed to touch her.   
"Can I touch you?"   
"Yes you can put your hands on my hips baby...yes like that. And now position yourself and push your cock slowly in."   
Doing as told, he held his dick at her entrance and let it slowly glide in. When he was fully inside, he stopped and waited for her to tell him what to do. 

Regina wanted to spread her legs but having them close together like this made it even more intense. His dick felt so much bigger so she pressed her legs even more together.   
"Pull out again honey so only the tip is inside…yes now stop. Take a deep breath baby and push your cock back inside….ahhhh fuck yes again….pull it out slowly and…..oh shit Henry you're doing so good….again I want you to slam your big cock in my cunt with slow hard thrusts you hear me?"

Holding onto Regina's hip for dear life, Henry pulled his dick slowly out and slammed it back inside. This is exactly how she fucked herself earlier with this big dildo he thought. 

"Mommy? Is this what your pussy needs? Is it making you feel good?"   
"Yes baby you're making mommy feel so good…go faster now honey. I want you to go harder….this is what your cock needs is it honey? My little boy's aching hard cock needs mommy's tight cunt is that right baby?"  
Henry was panting hard, pulling her hips back every time he rammed into her, he wanted to go on like this forever it felt so good.   
"Yes mommy this…this is everything I need…do you...will you let me come this time?"   
"Yes baby you'll be allowed to come this time. But not before you make mommy come is that understood?"   
"Yes yes of course ma'am."   
"That's my good boy! Now hold my hips tighter honey and fuck me….yes shit….ohhhh Henry yes pound into me, go deep baby…shove that thick cock as deep as you can." 

Regina didn't care anymore if she let go of her control or authority at the moment because the only thing she needed was for her baby boy to fill her up. 

"So good Henry…faster do it faster….oh my fucking god yes that's it right there honey….you're doing so good."   
Balling her fists in the sheets, she let him fuck her. His hips clashed against her ass and the sound of her wet cunt being pounded hard was so hot she thought maybe she shouldn't lift this spell yet and let him fuck her a little longer but she was already so close again. 

"Mommy? Mommy harder?"   
"Yes baby…put your hands on my ass and pull my cheeks apart…yes like that…and now don't hold back. You hear me Henry? You said your cock needs my tight pussy? You said you want to be deep inside me? Then do it honey…ram your thick cock in my cunt and give mommy what she needs."

Without waiting for further instructions, Henry digged his nails in her ass cheeks and started brutally ramming his dick in her cunt. She was so fucking tight like this and for a second he wondered if this spell maybe wasn't so bad after all. 

"So close honey…yes that's my boy…that's my sweet little baby boy giving my pussy the hard pounding it needs…."   
Regina moaned so loud Henry lost focus for a moment.   
"No darling don't stop…I'm warning you. You want to come don't you baby? Then fuck me baby….and when you come I want you to fill me up. Do you hear me Henry? You'll spill your load deep in my pussy and let me milk your cock."

Going as fast and hard as he could Henry wanted nothing more than to finally come and get some release.   
"You ready baby? Mommy's about to come any second. Thrust as deep as you can…be my good little boy and make me come."   
With one last hard brutal thrust Regina came and screamed. Henry grabbed her hips painfully hard and came deep inside her filling her with his cum.


End file.
